


Skin Trade

by debiann301



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debiann301/pseuds/debiann301
Summary: What can two lovers do when the rain cancels their plans?
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> JoSi! No darkness or violence in this story, just smut and fluff. Enjoy!

“So much for going out tonight,” John complained, standing before the French doors looking out onto the back garden. He and Simon had plans to attend an outdoor festival that evening but thanks to the rain they were now forced to stay indoors.

Simon came up behind John and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. “Whatever shall we do?” he cooed into John’s ear. John leaned back into Simon’s embrace. Simon took advantage to his position to nip and suck John’s earlobe. John let out a squeak of surprise followed by a giggle. Simon knew how ticklish John’s ear was and held on to him even tighter to keep him from wiggling away from his torturous mouth.

Simon kept up his ministrations on John’s ear until John was breathless with laughter and wiggling strongly in Simon’s arms. Simon took pity on him and turned his attention to John’s neck, sucking and nipping his way down towards the other man’s collar bone. John was no longer giggling, he was moaning sweetly in Simon’s ear - one of Simon’s favorite sounds. To be honest, all the sounds John made during love making were his favorites and he enjoyed eliciting these sounds from John.

Simon slid his hands up John’s torso so he could unbutton his lover’s shirt. John lifted his hands to help but Simon latched onto his hands. “Don’t,” Simon whispered into John’s ear. John shivered in Simon’s grip. He loved it when Simon was possessive. It made him feel safe and loved. He lowered his hands and Simon continued unbuttoning his shirt. When the last button came undone, Simon pushed the shirt off the John’s slim shoulders. It slipped off easily and landed in a heap on the floor. John shivered slightly as the cool air hit his naked skin.

Simon continued to nip and suck on John’s skin from his neck to his shoulder leaving love marks behind. He was careful to only leave the love marks where John could easily cover them up. They did not want to give the press too much of show, now did they? Simon quickly spun John around so they were facing each other. John’s face was flushed, his eyes dark with desire. Simon grinned at the site of his aroused boyfriend. It was always a boost to his ego knowing that he was the one who got John into this state. He closed the distance between them, latching onto John’s lips.

John returned the kiss enthusiastically. He leaned forward into the kiss, pressing his lips harder to Simon’s. Simon pulled back slightly, to John’s disappointment. Simon leaned in, pushing John back into the window. John gasped in shock as his overheated skin hit the cold window pane. Simon dove in and claimed John’s open mouth. John offered no resistance as Simon’s tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues dueled lazily as Simon’s hands roamed John’s body.

Simon couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He knew all the areas John liked to be touched and how he liked to be touched. He caressed John’s sides and his abdomen, finally reaching John’s nipples. He gently massaged the sensitive skin, feeling the nubs harden under his ministrations. Without even looking Simon knew the skin around those nubs would be darkening. He began flicking his thumb back and forth over the hardened nub. John let a delightful moan. Simon thrust his tongue deeper into John’s willing mouth. Simon suddenly pinched one the John’s nipples. The unexpected sensation caused John to gasp and buck into Simon and he let out a groan of pure desire. Simon rubbed his pelvis against John’s, encouraged by the hardness he felt there.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, some place a little more private than the garden window,” he purred into John’s ear. With that, John giggled again.

“Yes, we mustn’t give the neighbors a show,” he agreed with Simon but made no move to change his position until Simon pulled him away by the hand. Simon moved John ahead of him and, keeping his hands on John’s hips, moved them into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2:

In the bedroom, Simon spun John around, catching the other man’s lips in another crushing kiss. Simon’s hands were now undoing the buckle of John’s belt. After undoing John’s pants the gently moved John back to the edge of the bed so he could sit to let Simon remove his boots and socks.

“Move back,” Simon told John. John scooted back onto the bed. “Lift up,” Simon took hold the of John’s trousers and pulled them off of John’s hips, along with his boxers, freeing John’s straining cock. Simon smiled as he pulled John’s clothes all the way off. John was already dripping. Simon leaned forward and licked up the precious drop causing John to arch his back and give a small cry of desire.

“Not yet, baby,” Simon crooned.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” John sat up and grabbed Simon’s shirt. Simon lifted his arms to let John remove it, tossing it onto the floor. Simon got off of the bed to shuck his shoes and pants. John lay back with a smirk on his face as he noticed that Simon had gone commando, as usual.

“C’mere,” John purred. Simon crawled onto the bed, settling himself between John’s thighs. He leaned down and captured John’s lips once more, this time latching onto the other man’s lower lip. He drew the lip through his teeth, eliciting a low moan from his lover. He ran his tongue over the now swollen lip and gently sucked. John’s breathing had hitched as his tongue demanded entrance to Simon’s mouth. Simon gently bit down on John’s lip before changing position to allow John entrance to his mouth.

John’s tongue dove into Simon’s mouth, plumbing its depth, trying to lap up the sweetness that was Simon. Simon allowed the wild, deep, bruising kiss before using his own tongue to slow down John’s. John got the message and languidly wrestled with Simon’s tongue.

Eventually, Simon broke off the kiss so he could nuzzle John’s jaw line, eliciting small moans from the other man. Simon licked along the jaw line until his teeth gently latched onto John’s earlobe. As he had done to the other ear, he nibbled and sucked the lobe, careful of the earring that decorated this ear. John let out a squeak when Simon first took that body part into his mouth, followed up with breathless laughing.

“Do you want me to stop?” Simon breathed into his ear.

John shuddered at the warm breath in his ear. “N…no…please don’t stop!” he implored.

Simon pulled up enough to see John’s lust filled eyes. “Good,” he smirked, “You just told me to not stop…TICKLING you!” he bellowed, jumping up enough to tickle John’s sides and belly, causing the younger man to let out a scream of his own.

“CHARLIE! Oh…St…stop! Puh…Please! Please! Stop! No tickling! No fair!” John was twisting and turning, trying to wiggle from Simon’s torturous fingers.

“Stop?” Simon asked, kneeling on John’s hips to keep him in place.”You don’t really want me to stop, do you? Because if I did stop”... his fingers were now tickling around John’s navel, causing John to redouble his laughing and squeak out a “CHARLIE!”…”then I couldn’t do this!”

Simon dove forward, capturing John’s nipple with his lips. John’s laughter turned to a low moan of pleasure. He arched his back to give Simon better access to his chest. Simon licked, nipped and sucked on John’s nipple causing it to swell and harden into dark brown nubs. The areola around the nipple also swelled and turned dark. Simon stroked, flicked and pinched the other nipple which likewise swelled, darkened and hardened, like its twin.

John moaned in pleasure. He was still breathless from Simon’s tickle attack, an occasional giggle or hiccup escaping from his lips as he caught his breath. He was having a tough time with that as Simon stimulated his chest. A warmth flowered up in each breast at first touch followed by a warm pleasant tingling. He moaned in pleasure again as Simon used his mouth on one nipple and his hand on the other. The tingling sensation spread across his chest and down into his abdomen. Then Simon bit down onto the nipple he had been sucking on. The sharp, momentary painful sensation caused John to buck up against Simon.

“Ugh! Charlie!” he yelled, the pain shot a jolt straight to his cock, hardening it even more. Simon gently licked the abused nipple, turning the sensation of pain to a strong tingling. John tangled his hands into Simon’s short hair, massaging Simon’s scalp. It was Simon’s turn to moan, the vibration the moan caused sent tingling down to John’s cock. John echoed Simon’s moan.

“Please, Charlie!” John moaned.

“Please what?” Simon lifted his head from John’s chest, removing his lips from John’s breast, much to John’s disappointment.

“I need to feel you inside me,” he gasped out, breathing heavily.

Simon leaned upwards and caught John’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Patience, baby, patience,” he teased.

John let his head fall back onto the pillow, not knowing if he should feel frustrated or excited by Simon’s response. Apparently, the groan he let out sounded frustrated.

“Oh, Johnny,” Simon cooed, “I’m going to make you fly!” As he said that he tightened his grip on John’s already tortured nipples, squeezing, twisting and pulling. John let a cry, more of surprise than of pain. The jolt to his cock was so strong that John’s eyes rolled back and he saw stars of pleasure. His moaning turned from frustration to desire. Simon got up to his knees, smiling at how John’s whole body shivered at the loss of contact.

John tended to react to physical stimuli, a caress, a kiss, a bite, a pinch, a stroke, a lick, sometimes even to a smack on the ass. Simon responded to all of that as well but he enjoyed the intellectual side of sex. He knew just what to do to get John all hot and bothered. But what turned him on even more was John’s total surrender to him. John would surrender his desire completely to Simon, trusting Simon to never abuse or take advantage of that trust and submission. That power exchange was what totally turned Simon on and he would never abuse that exchange with John. He would never force John into a situation that John was not willing to enter on his own. Nor would he force John to do something that John did not want to do. It had to be a willing surrender and acceptance on both their parts. John was close, very close to surrendering tonight.


	3. Chapter 3:

Simon returned to John’s over sensitive nipples. This time he lathed them with his tongue, gently sucking, making sure that his teeth didn’t scrape across the abused flesh. John yelped at the sensation of Simon’s mouth back on his nipples, followed by a giggle. Simon smiled and moved to the area between John’s breasts, lathing it with his tongue. He began working his way down towards John’s belly button, another hot spot for John. John’s moans were getting deeper, punctuated by gasps now.

John was awash with wonderful sensations that Simon was leaving, a trail of delicious tingling across his chest and abdomen. He moaned loudly in desire. Then Simon started to circle his navel and all John could do was gasp for air. Then Simon put his tongue into John’s navel. For some reason, John’s belly button was an erogenous zone for him. The sensation went straight to his cock, making it even harder than before, if that was possible.

Simon continued his ministrations to John’s navel. He flicked his tongue over it, eliciting giggles and moans in equal parts. He placed his mouth over the other man’s navel and sucked hard, hoping to leave a love mark there. John gasped at the sensation. Then Simon started poking his tongue in and out of the depression, as if he was fucking it with his tongue. John let out a strangled cry followed by a long deep moan. That moan went straight to Simon’s cock, causing him to moan along with his lover.

“Ch…Charlie,” John stuttered.

“Mmmhmm?” Simon responded.

“Don’t…oh god! Don’t stop!”

Simon simply grinned at that and sped up his tongue. In…out…in…out. John could not lay still, he arched his back up so his stomach raised off the bed, closer to Simon’s wonderful tongue. He brought his hands up to Simon’s head, trying to hold the other man over his erogenous zone. Simon allowed John to hold him in place for few moments before giving John’s belly button a sloppy, smacking kiss. John whined at the loss of Simon’s talented mouth. Simon quickly crawled up until he was lying on top of John’s body.

“Don’t worry, Johnny! I’ve only started with you!”

John was in one of the few places he actually felt totally secure and relaxed in, under Simon’s body. Something about the weight of Simon’s body lying on top of his made him feel happy. He legs tangling with Simon’s legs, his torso being crushed with Simon’s torso – making deep breathing well nigh impossible- and, best of all, their naughty bits lined up. Like now. John attempted to grind against Simon, desperate for some friction for his aching cock.

Simon moved slightly, enough to prevent John any movement. Once again, John whined in frustration. Simon quickly caught him up in a deep kiss, swallowing John’s whine and gasp of surprise. Simon pulled back to look into John’s eyes.

“Like I said, I’m not done with you…” he tapped the tip of John’s nose with his finger. John moved his head enough to capture Simon’s finger in his mouth. He sucked on the appendage, running his tongue up and down and around. Now it was Simon’s turn to moan. The sight of John sucking on his finger sent another jolt right to his cock. He looked deep into John’s eyes and saw what he had been looking for. John was deep in lust and desire right now, but also love and deep trust. He had finally surrendered to Simon.


	4. Chapter 4:

Simon reluctantly pulled his hand away from John’s hot mouth. He dove in for a long, deep kiss then moved onto John’s forehead and kissed across from the center to the left, back to center and then to the right and back to center. Kissed followed to both of John’s eyes, his nose along his cheek bones, along the jaw line and neck to the shoulder, then back to John’s other jaw line and neck to the shoulder. He was careful to not leave marks on John’s face but was able to nip and suck on the skin of his neck and shoulder, leaving love marks that could be concealed and covered up easily. From the shoulder, he kissed, nipped, sucked and licked his way down to John’s hand, taking each calloused finger into his mouth individually, then back up to the shoulder. He continued his oral ministrations to the other shoulder, arm, hand and fingers. Then he worked his way down John’s torso.

John was turning into a puddle of goo. He moaned, giggled, yelped, gasped and repeatedly called out, “Charlie!” His chest rose and fell in increasingly jagged breaths. He touched Simon wherever he could, his shoulders, arms, chest, back, neck, face, head - any place where he could reach and not interrupt Simon. He whined again as Simon moved down out of his reach. He played with his own nipples instead. He let out another moan of desire.

Simon looked up to see John playing with his nipples. “Johnny,” he stated, low in his throat, almost a growl. John raised his head from the pillow and made eye contact with Simon. “Don’t touch yourself. Put your hands over your head.” John shuddered again. He loved it when Simon took control like that. He obediently raised his hands over his head, grasping onto the head board. “Good boy,” Simon growled, kissing John’s thigh.

Simon continued to kiss, lick, suck and nip his way down the outside of one leg – hip, thigh, knee, calf, ankle, foot, toes – then up the inside of the leg. He paid close attention to the area nearest John’s groin without actually touching any of it. Then he broke off and started on the other leg – down the outside and up the inside.

John was now wiggling all over, unable to stay still but not wanting to move too much out of Simon’s grip. Simon was driving him wild, the way he was nipping and sucking his inner thighs, probably leaving marks behind. John didn’t mind, those marks proved that he belonged to Simon. John let out a yelp of surprise. Simon had taken one of his balls into his mouth and was gently rolling it around with his tongue.

“Charlie!” he cried out.

“Yes?” Simon took his wonderfully talented mouth away from John’s ball.

“Don’t …don’t stop!” John gasped, “Please, don’t stop!”

“You’re wish is my command.”

John spread his legs more to give Simon better access. Simon took the other ball into his mouth. John’s head was thrashing around on the pillow, sweat covering his body and Simon had not even touched his cock yet. Simon let the ball slip out of his mouth. He raised his head to look at his prize.

John’s cock stood straight and tall, all ready dripping. Simon stopped to marvel at its beauty before running his tongue the length of it, from the base to the tip, licking up all of its precious fluid. John let out a long moan.

“O…oh…Please, Charlie, stop teasing me!” John implored. Simon snickered and licked up John’s cock again.

“Ugh!” John grunted, “You’re driving me cra…”

Simon cut John off by engulfing him with his mouth. John let out a squeal. Definitely not a sound Simon had heard John produce before. Simon liked the sound and hoped he could elicit that sound again.

John sucked in a chest full of air when Simon had finally paid attention to his cock. For a brief moment he couldn’t breathe, making him light headed. He had to grip harder on the head board to keep from grabbing Simon’s head. Simon swirled his tongue around the head of John’s engorged cock, causing him to let out a scream. Simon began bobbing his head up and down, eliciting even more screams from John. Simon knew John was close. He took all of John in his mouth, deep throating him. John let out another scream of desire. Simon hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard.

“CHARLIE!” John screamed, “Oh, oh god! I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”

Simon sucked harder and John was sent over the edge, squirting deep down Simon’s throat. Simon kept on sucking hard, swallowing hard, swallowing everything John had to give him.

John’s body shook with his orgasm. He heard himself scream and felt his eyes roll up into his head. His body stiffened and he forgot to breathe as he whited out. And then he was gasping for air as his body turned to jelly. He had no strength to even lift his head to look at Simon. Simon climbed to his knees and looked down on this blissed out lover. John’s eyes were glazed over, an angelic smile on his face as the aftershocks of his orgasm caused an occasional tremor in his body.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Simon breathed as he took in John’s stretched out body. Nothing was hidden because there was no reason to hide anything. Total surrender. Simon swooped in to kiss John deeply. John slowly responded as he came down from his high. He tasted himself in Simon’s mouth. He sucked on Simon’s tongue to get more of his, John’s, essence. Simon helped him along by burying his tongue deep in John’s mouth. He finally pulled away to look in John’s eyes.

“Still coming down?” he asked. John’s smile grew larger and he nodded.

“Yeah-uh,” he managed to get out. Simon chuckled at that and looked deep into John’s beautiful deep brown eyes. Those eyes were now almost black with desire and love. He leaned in and kissed the tip of John’s nose. John reached up and hooked his arm around Simon’s neck, pulling Simon close to him. Simon settled back and John snuggled up to him.

“I hope you’re not worn out already,” Simon asked as he kissed John’s forehead, “The main course hasn’t been served yet.”

“That was one hell of an appetizer,” John replied, finally able to string more than two words together, “Can’t wait for the actual dinner to be served.”


	5. Chapter 5:

The two of them lay snuggled up against each other until John was able to move his limbs again. He started to nuzzle along Simon’s jaw bone towards his ear. Simon was not as ticklish as John was, he didn’t burst into giggles as John licked the inside of his ear. He poked his tongue into the entrance of the ear canal and gently tongue fucked the ear. Simon moaned in response. John took the lobe between his lips and sucked it and gently pulled on it with his teeth. John then moved onto Simon’s neck from the ear down to the collar bone. He then turned his attention to Simon’s other side.

Simon hummed and moaned in passion as John’s talented mouth worked him over. From his collar bone John moved down to his nipples. Simon gasped and followed up with a deep moan as John latched onto the nipple. As John suckled at Simon’s nubs, the sensation went straight to Simon’s hardened cock.

“John, baby, stop,” he implored. John looked up to Simon’s loving blue eyes. “I’m close and I want to come while I am inside of you.” 

John crawled back up to Simon whom he kissed before lying down next to him. Simon sat up and reached for the lube. He then positioned himself between John’s legs. He grabbed a pillow and told John, “Lift up, baby.” John raised his hips so Simon could push the pillow underneath. John settled back down and spread his legs wide open to give Simon total access. Simon spread an ample amount of lube on his fingers. He began to circle and massage around John’s pucker. John let out a long deep moan.

“Like that, baby?” Simon crooned.

“UH…Uh… yes!” John ground out.

Simon smiled at John’s inability to speak coherently and by how John’s cock twitched. He carefully inserted one finger, moving it in and out of John. He then inserted a second finger and started scissoring them to loosen John up. John ground down on Simon’s fingers, trying to get more. Simon obliged by inserting a third digit. John let out a shout and moaned.

“Ch…Charlie, I’m ready,” John gasped out. His cock was getting hard again. Simon looked at his lover splayed out before him. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered it onto his own cock. He lined himself up with John’s opening and slowly entered his lover. John clutched Simon’s shoulders as he let out a shout. Simon continued to push in until he was entirely seated in John. Simon paused to let himself feel the soft, hot tightness surrounding his cock. It always amazed him how tight John was. Simon pulled out until on the tip was in, then he quickly pushed in. John screamed his desire. Simon quickly set a pace, Simon thrusting, John counter thrusting. Both men were sweaty and vocal.

“Oh, Johnny, damn you’re tight!”

“More, Charlie, give me more!”

John wrapped his legs around Simon’s back, letting Simon go deeper. Simon took advantage of that to thrust harder and faster, grunting and growling as he did so. John raked his blunt nails down Simon’s sides and up is back. His cock was hard once again and he felt the pressure building up in his groin and spreading to his belly. He reached between them to stroke himself but Simon would not let him. He grabbed hold of John’s wrist.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Simon breathed. John pulled his arm back. Simon shifted his position and hit John’s sweet spot. John screamed in pleasure as he saw stars.

“Ugh…god, Charlie…please…harder! Don’t stop!” He managed to choke out.

Simon set a blistering rhythm, hitting John’s sweet spot with every stroke, causing the younger man to scream almost non-stop. John was thrashing around on the bed, head moving from side to side, fists clenching the sheets, the entire time moaning, groaning, screaming, shouting, “Harder, Charlie, harder!” Simon obliged and in moments John crashed over the edge.

“CHARLIE!” he screamed, his body shaking from his head down to his toes, muscles clenching and unclenching. He whited out for the second time that evening as he flew high on the waves of his orgasm.

Simon continued to thrust deep, hard and fast, his own orgasm swarming up to meet him as John’s inner muscles clenched at him.

“JOHNNY!” Simon roared, caught, unable to move as John milked him dry. When he could move and breathe again, his arms gave way and he almost crashed down onto John. He quickly caught himself and paused for a minute to enjoy the sight of his lover caught in post-coital bliss. Then he could not hold himself up any more. He gently pulled out eliciting a small moan from John, and crashed down next to his lover, panting and sweating. John roused himself enough to roll over and lay his head on Simon’s chest. Simon ran a hand through John’s sweaty mullet.

“We need to shower,” he said softly.

“Later,” John replied, throwing an arm and leg over Simon. Simon wrapped his arms around John and placed a kiss on the top of John’s head. Later would be wonderful.


End file.
